The Temple Of Seven
by Shade Mimir
Summary: This is my first Bakuretsu Hunters fic. Yay! I'm not that great at summeries so all I can really tell you is that this is a Carrot/Tira, Marron/Chacolat, and maybe a someone I havn't decided on/someone I havn't decided on. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Temple Of The Seven

By Shade

Note From The Author: This is my first Bakuretsu Hunters fanfic so be easy on me. Well please be easy on me. I can't believe this has been tied for first place on my I love this anime show sooooooooooo much list...okay...okay so I'm hyper right now. Give me a second here ::wanders off, takes shoebox out from under a jacket, opens the lid, takes off the duck tape, unwraps the cloth, unfolds the paper, and stares at picture of Marron hurt just before bursting into tears:: Calm ::puts picture up:: I'm ready now, sob, oh this won't do :: looks at picture of shirtless Marron:: WHOOOOOO pretty, damn, oh well you're just going to have to deal with me for a while. I'd like to say one thing before I start the story: I HATE PARAGRAPHS!!! If you must have paragraphs then just read this story anyway and include it in your review and I'll use them (even though I don't like them) It's just much more convenient to write this way. So now that I've said this here's my fic. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Bakuretsu Hunters. About all I own is this story, ^-^ It's based on a novel I wrote. I really hope it hasn't been done before. So don't sue me. I'll give you a nice shiny quarter.

"Come on just one night!" Shouted a young black haired man as he reached for a fair skinned woman beside him. "You jerk!" She screamed slamming a foot on his head. Cursing aloud she stormed down the street leaving a bruised Carrot lying on the cobblestones. "I guess I'll just get back to you then," he wheezed, before spotting another young and beautiful woman and running to her. "Come on you-" "Darling?!" Carrot froze. "Chacolat," Carrot got ready to escape. "Have you found Carrot yet sis?" Came another voice, this one high. "Tira," "The little pervert's off chasing women again," Gateuo grumbled. Chacolat's voice became deeper with rage. "DARLING!!!" That was enough for Carrot. Marron sighed as in a blur his brother escaped up the street. "Darling!" "Carrot!" Chacolat and Tira where off after him. "And they're off," Gauto commented watching the chase without emotion as though it was an everyday event. It was then that Marron was reminded on exactly _how_ close Guato was to him. Marron inched away slowly, trying not to get his attention. Too late. Gateau pulled him close in a one-arm hug. "We could always go back to the inn," Marron flinched at his last comment, his face _very_ red. "My brother should be getting a whipping right now, which means it should be about time to go. So why don't we just," he was interrupted as a familiar roar sounded and a large monster appeared several buildings down. "Thank you," Marron sighed under his breath just before taking off down the street. 

***

"That was strange," Chacolat mumbled watching her Darling transform. "That tomb really isn't there just for looks," Tira breathed, still staring at the temple that had thrown magic at Carrot the instant he had attempted to enter while trying to escape. "Do you think this is the..." "No doubt," Chacolat nodded. "Tira," Marron's voice came as he came to a stop beside them. "Oh yeah...oops, well then let's do it!" The young woman removed her glasses and in a shower of yellow rose petals threw back her red cloak. *I guess I'll go with the costumes from the anime in this fic* She was now standing before the group in a skimpy yellow outfit. Smiling evilly she leapt to the top of a nearby building so that she was face to face with the monster. "Why hello again doggy," she said in a voice much more treating than before. "Why don't we," she ran her tongue over her whip "play," the monster jumped into the air with a frightened squeak. 

***

"Oww," Carrot grumbled, sitting up. "It's about time," Chacolat said happily snuggling up next to him. "Well it's not my fault-eww," Carrot moved away from Chacolat before even attempting to continue. "As I was saying. It's not my fault that," "Yes it is," Gateau grumbled once more, stepping on the echi's head. "If you hadn't gone off girl chasing we'd already be working on this case rather than waiting for your sorry ass to wake up," Carrot looked angry at his attitude "Well I....what...case," Thud. Everyone around him dropped to the ground in defeat. Their surrounding's darkened and they now stood (well Carrot stood, the rest just kind of sat there) before Big Mama and a smiling Dotta. "Hi-yeeeee!!!" "Hi Dotta!" Carrot said with a patented perverted grin. "So Carrot you've forgotten the mission again?" She laughed. Carrot took an innocent pose. "Well,...uh...you see," "It's quite all right Carrot," Big Mama interrupted "We're used to it by now of course. You have been assigned to destroy the Temple Of Seven," "Well that shouldn't be to hard. Tira and Chacolat have a knack for destroying things," Carrot was hit over the head by Tira. "Only if it's your love life Darling," Chacolat said nastily. "I'm afraid this task won't be that easy," Big Mama continued "The temple is managed by a sorcerer. The temple can not be destroyed until he is," Carrot shrugged "So what's so bad about this temple?" "To keep the temple in full control of the elements," "The elements?" Carrot asked innocently. This time it was Chacolat who hit him over the head. With that taken care of Big Mama continued. " He must have sacrifices. And yes this is to keep the elements in power. He gets his power from the elements which as he uses his power counts as a form of forbidden magic," Carrot nodded "Still sounds easy," Gateau hit Carrot this time. "Baka, the stronger the sacrifice the better," "Which means," Carrot urged innocently. "Which means he'd love to use a group of Sorcerer Hunters as sacrifices if he could," Big Mama said firmly. "Oh," Carrot managed to say nervously. "Now do you get it?" "Now do you get it?" Dotta asked cheerfully. "Yeah but um...where's...Marron?" "He's looking for a way in the tomb;" Chacolat threw her arms around Carrot's neck. "Awwwww that's so cute, he's worried about his little brother," Carrot pried her off "No I'm not," Chacolat crossed her arms. "So who's our client?" Carrot asked changing the subject. "Apple Cobbler *hehehe I came that close to naming her Apple Juice ^-^*" A picture of a woman appeared beside Big Mama. She couldn't have been much older than Carrot and her pale blue eyes matched her long hair, which was tied back in a loose braid. She wore a tattered outfit and even though she was clad in a skirt the equally tattered pants she wore under it were obvious. Her skin was calloused and bruised but yet she was quite lovely and she had an unusual smile that made even Chacolat envy her buety. "She's bue-ti-ful," Carrot breathed. "Well good luck buh-bye," Dotta squealed then disappeared in puff of pink smoke. "You'd better not be getting any ideas about that," Chacolat began but then noticed immediately that Carrot was no longer with her. "DARLING!!!" Tira jumped her sisters anger became apparent. "Chacolat don't do anything drastic," she begged, being pulled down the street as her sister marched onward. Gateau jumped in front of Chacolat, pushing her back as Tira pulled. Chacolat walked onward. "Um," came Marron's voice from somewhere beside them. "What?" Chacolat asked, coming to a stop and causing everyone to fall. "Oh," she said a bit startled as the form of the blue haired woman steeped from behind him. Chacolat looked down at the two still lying. "This happens too much doesn't it?" "Uh-huh," the two spoke in unison.

***

"Why didn't you tell them everything Mama?" Big Mama looked at Dotta "It's best not to tell them everything right now," "What do you mean," Big Mama smiled weakly. "Things will go smoother if they don't know everything," Dotta bit her bottom lip nervously. "If you're sure Mama," "They'll be all right," Dotta smiled as well but her worried expression didn't fade. "They'll be all right," she repeated lying her head on her arms.

***

"So you'll take us to the temple?" Tira asked as the group walked down the street in search of Carrot. "Of course I'm taking you myself," Apple retorted in an almost offended tone. "I hired you didn't I?" "Well yes," Tira admitted. "So what does this Carrot look like?" "Why do you need to know what he looks like?" Chacolat asked with a quizzical expression. "To...find...him," Apple said looking at her confused. Marron smiled "You'll know him when you see him," "Or hear him," Tira said as Carrot's voice came from around the corner. "A penny for your thoughts! Thirty bucks to act em out!"

***

Carrot had given up on finding Apple a long time ago and was now working on the villagers. "How about you and I," "Darling!" "Carrot!" "Not again," Carrot got ready to run but saw Apple. "Pretty lady!!!" Carrot lunged forward and grasped her hand. "I assume you're Apple Cobbler. I'm Carrot Glace, love machine," Chacolat and Tira where both about to hit him when Apple did it herself. "YOU ASSHOLE!!!" she screamed kicking him between the legs then slamming her fist down on his head. "Hey I'm the only one allowed to," Marron put a hand against her mouth and pulled her away from Apple. Tira backed away along with Gateau. "I take it you'd rather not sleep with me right now," Carrot said in an irregularly high voice. "RIGHT NOW?!?!?!" Apple screamed kicking him in the face. "I'D NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU!!!" She hit him again. "Okay I get it. Just stop. Please. Please stop ow," Marron took a deep breath and rested a tense hand on an attacking Apples shoulder nervously. "Why don't we go to the temple now?" "I WON'T BE SATISFIED UNTIL I'VE BEATEN THE..." she paused as she saw it was Marron. "...Oh okay," flashing him a sweet smile she grasped the hand on her shoulder and moved forward so that they where walking (well... Marron was...well being partially dragged) down the street towards the temple. "I don't believe it," a beaten Carrot squeeked.

***

"So how do we get in?" Marron asked doing his best to pull away from Apple's grasp. Dropping his hand Apple flashed Marron another smile. "Quite easily," she laughed, approaching the temple. On her way to the temple she swooped down and snatched up a small rock. She came to a stop before the temple. The playful look on her face vanished, replaced by one of determination, a threatening look. She brushed a wisp of pale blue hair from her face and dug her feet firmly into the ground. Dust clouded about her soft, low cut, leather boots, her tattered skirt flowed wildly around her, and her muscular arms tensed. "HA!" She let out the breath she had been holding and threw the rock as hard as she could into the doorway. A blast of magic left the arch of the roof and shot down, shattering the rock. Apple leapt over the blast of destructive magic and landed gracefully on the other side. Marron rolled his eyes and steeped forward swiping up a rock himself.

***

Carrot landed easily on the other of the door. Straightening he looked around the room. Marron was leaning against the stone wall while a laughing Apple tried to strike conversation. Carrot glanced at Gateau to see how he was taking it and laughed to himself as he saw the blonde pouting in the corner. Tira was drawing figures in the dust of the temple floor and Chacolat was staring dreamily into space, no doubt thinking about him. Carrot shivered then took a deep breath. "Well that was easy enough," Carrot said looking around the room once more. "So where's this sorcerer guy anyway?" Apple faced Carrot and laughed even harder. "You baka," she giggled. "Eww talk about split personalities," Carrot muttered. Apple skipped past him and opened large double doors. "We've only just begun," The group gasped at what lye before them.


	2. Chapter Two

The Temple Of Seven

Chapter Two

By Shade

Carrot watched as Apple opened the double doors in interest. Apple's face showed an expression of amusement. "Why'd you think it would be this easy?" She asked studying their shocked faces. Carrot managed a weak smile. "What's that?" "It's an ocean," Marron said as though he found it hard to believe himself. "We've gotta go through the elements?" Chacolat asked with a sigh. "Of course," Apple said, her tone still upbeat. "That's just great," Tira grumbled. "How are we supposed to get across?" Gateau asked a still smiling Apple. "Oh," she said a bit of a high voice. Apple approached the double door and stood at its edge so that the toes of her boots where over the threshold. Apple looked from side to side as though she was searching for something before the giant smile returned to her face and she leapt to the side, through the door. She ran forward and all leaned through the door. "I've got it," Apple said in a singsong voice. She was currently standing in a small but elegant boat. Come on everyone are you just going to stand there or are you going to COME ON!!!"

***

"Isn't this romantic Darling? It's almost like being on our own private love boat," Chacolat said while snuggling closer to Carrot. "NOT QUITE PRIVATE SISTER!!!" Tira growled as Carrot scrambled away. "I like that love boat idea," Apple said casually, hugging Marron's arm while rubbing against his shoulder. Marron blushed. "What is it Marron?" She asked innocently, leaning completely against him. "Can you...um...please not do that?" Marron said in a shaky voice. "What's wrong loverboy? Shy?" Apple leaned even further against him and out of the corner of her eye saw Gateau scowling at her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," she giggled. Apple sat up so that she could get on her hands and knees and crawled over to Gateau. With an evil smile she stretched her body out cat like and pressed a finger hard against his forehead. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, ish the bi man jelwish," she cooed as though he was a baby. Gateau made a swipe at her but she winked and pushed herself back against Marron just in time. Marron sighed and moved further away. "What?" She sobbed. "Just um...please...um," Marron was forced to be silent as a hurt expression came over Apple's face. "What," she sobbed, tears fogging her eyes. "I...um...," Marron was silenced once more as Apple's bottom lip began to tremble "Ugh nothing," Marron almost sobbed himself as she as she rested her head on his chest. Only Gateau saw her smiling. "Hey!" Gateau shouted rising to his feet. "What is it bi boy?" She asked with another evil grin. "Oh that's it!" Gateau shouted reaching out to hit her. "Chacolat stop hitting on Carrot!" Tira screamed at her sister. "And why shouldn't I?!" She shouted back standing as well. Now everyone in the boat was standing except Carrot and Marron. "Um we're going to...ah..." Carrot crawled over to the side of the boat his brother was on in an attempt to get away from the fighting. "Tip over?" He asked in yet another high voice. "Yeah," Marron nodded. "And um...we're going to..." "Die?" Carrot nodded. "They're going to kill us," they said in unison now both with high voices. As if on cue the boat tipped over.

***

"I'm wet," Apple grumbled. The hunters where all currently sitting atop an upside down boat. "So am I," Carrot grumbled back. "I'm wet," Apple repeated. "Ugh," Tira's voice was a waver as she curled into a ball and laved down. "I'm wet," Chacolat narrowed her eyes. "Shut up," Chacolat growled and lifting her foot kicked Apple into the water. There was a soft splash as Apple fell into the water and she cursed as she surfaced. "Damn you!" She cursed nursing her bleeding hand. Chacolat looked at her bleeding hand with disinterest. "Yeah so, you're bleeding. Big deal," Apple swore again. "It _is_ a big deal!" She screamed as she tried to climb back up the side of the boat. "There are monsters here and what do you think blood in the water will do?!" There was a loud splash behind her and she threw her arms out wildly to Chacolat who was still leaning over the edge. Chacolat managed to come to her senses and was able to take her by he arms and pull her onto the boat before a serpent like monster burst from the ocean. Marron stood and the monster burst into flames only to remain streaching tall above the water, every one of it's slick blue-green scales catching the light, every one of its fierce fangs flashing dangerously. The hunters shielded themselves as the monster thrashed its tail and both the boat and the hunters went flying. There was yet another splash as all of them plunged into the sea. The monster followed closely and both Tira and Chacolat jumped from Carrot's head to the monster's back. Laughter filled the air and Tira lashed out at the monster with her whip as Chacolat pierced its flesh with the tip of her garrote. The monster seemed unaffected by anything they did and after letting them see that they posed no threat shook its head wildly. Chacolat threw the tip of her garrote deep into the serpent and held on. Tira on the other hand was flung into the water. "AGH!" Chacolat scanned the water. "TIRA!" She called her voice shrill. "I'm okay sis!" Tira gagged surfacing partially from the water. "Chacolat watch out!" Marron shouted as the monster thrashed its head again. "Uh," Chacolat sighed, digging the garrote deeper and crouching. "What am I supposed to do up here?!" She called as the garrote once again reminded her that no damage was being done. "Kill it!" Apple cried. "And how do I do that?!" Chacolat asked in an exasperated tone. "How am I supposed to know just kill it!" "Oh that's a lot of...what's...that noise," The air was filled with high-pitched sounds they could not identify. "That's not," Carrot whined. Apple nodded. "More monsters," Marron choked. "This all seems kinda one sided doesn't it?" Gateau laughed weakly. "Very," Tira agreed, then to her sister. "Chacolat get back here!" Chacolat tried to pull the garrote from the monsters back but it held firm. "I can't!" Chacolat cried, pulling as hard as she could. "Just come on!" Carrot urged her. "Just give me a," Tira interrupted her sister. "Just come on!" "Got it!" Chacolat sighed triumphantly. It was too late, the monsters had already closed in on them. With one last thrust the creature managed to strike Chacolat with it's tail. She was flung into the water and vanished from sight. "Chacolat!" Tira shouted. Carrot and Marron dove under the water, quickly followed by Tira as she came from her daze. The water was surprisingly clear and it took only a matter of seconds for bright red leather to be spotted not to far away. It shouldn't be much longer until they would catch her. They would carry her back to the surface then...then...A tentacle came from nowhere and slammed hard against Tira. Her lungs filled with water as she tried to scream. Carrot stopped swimming and lunged at the unconscious Tira. With a quick glance at his brother Carrot swam upwards.

***

Marron reached blindly forward and grabbed Chacolat around the waist. He had no more breath and it was getting harder to see. Facing upward Marron easily moved Chacolat so that she was in one arm. He was about to begin swimming to the surface when another tentacle came from nowhere. Marron turned his back to it, shielding Chacolat. The tentacle hit him in the back and he went hurtling forward.

***

Carrot looked for his brother as he swam onward. Where is he?, did he find Chacolat?, I'm going to kill him if he got himself killed, wait that won't work, thoughts ran through his mind and then, Marron! Chacolat!, his brother was unconcious, the back of his robes where torn as though a strong force had strucken him from behind. Chacolat floated not to far from him. She seemed to be okay though badly bruised. Carrot took Marron in one arm and Chacolat in the other and began to swim to the surface.

***

Apple seemed to be the only still conscious when Carrot reached the others. "Apple we've got to," Apple turned to him with a sad smile and put a firm hand to his cheek. Her translucent blue eyes flashed a bright blue and Carrot himself lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter Three

Temple Of Seven

Chapter Two

By Shade

Chacolat awoke to the murmur of talking. She tried to look around but found immediately that she was rather stiff. Various parts of her body where covered in bandages made of the fabric she recognized from Apple's skirt. Ignoring the pain in her neck she turned her head to the side. Tira lay beside her, equally bandaged. She was unconscious Chacolat noted. What happened after I was hit, she wondered as she struggled to look to the other side. Marron was by her other side on his stomach and shirtless. His back seemed to be heavily bandaged and he too was still unconscious. A little distance away from Marron there was the rest of the group, supplying the talking which had woken her. With a groan she sat up and stood. "Chacolat," Carrot sighed gently. The rest of the group gave a sigh of relief as well and continued to talk. Apple moved over a little so that Chacolat could sit by Carrot, who groaned endlessly. "Darling what happened," she asked sweetly, wrapping her bandaged arms around his neck. "Honestly I really don't know," Carrot confessed. "We'd better get going soon though," Apple urged. "What do you mean?" Chacolat asked glancing at Apple who's black pants where now completely visible as there was only a strip of her skirt left which was now tied decoratively to her waist, hanging a little past her knees. Apple reached down in the dark and through a handful of something through the night and at Chacolat's face. "Hey what was that...sand?..." Gateau nodded. "That's right so we'd better get Marron and Tira up and," Carrot was interrupted as both Apple and Gateau jumped up. "Marron's mine bi boy!" "Go get lost in the desert stalker!" Chacolat sighed. "I'll go get Marron now," Carrot shrugged, "I'll get Tira," Carrot sighed as well walking with Chacolat to where the two lay. 

***

"Tira get up," Carrot whined pulling Tira into a sitting position. "Come on," he shook her gently but her head lolled to the side. "Ugh," in a final attempt to wake her, Carrot lifted the young woman in his arms and dropped her to the ground. Tira sat up with a groan. "Wha-what?," she looked up. "Carrot why-why you dropped me!" Carrot gave her an innocent look. "Now let's not jump to conclusions Tira," "Don't play innocent with me!" "How do you know it was me?!" "Why you!"

***

"Get up," Chacolat urged, tapping an unconscious Marron on the back of the head. "Ugh," she growled when he didn't wake. She looked at the bandages on his back and with a shrug tapped him just bellow his shoulder blades. Nothing. "Oh well you brought this on yourself," WHACK! Chacolat hit him in the back. "OW!" Marron jumped up and looked down at the laughing Chacolat. "Oh that was priceless," she laughed ignoring a hurt look from Marron. "Was not," "Oh poor baby," she laughed extending a hand to Marron so that he could help her up. Marron pulled her to her feet. "That wasn't funny," Marron muttered. "It was hilarious," Chacolat continued to smile. Marron began walking towards the arguing Apple and Gateau. Chacolat shrugged and walked after him. "Hmmmmmmm," she shrugged once more and standing on tiptoes pulled back the bandages. "Ewwwwwwwwwwww," "Huh?" Marron looked over his shoulder. "Ouch," Chacolat nodded "Yeaaaaaah ouch," Chacolat laughed weakly. "Hehehe," she apologetically tied the bandages back around him "Sorry bout that," Chacolat said in an unusually sweet voice. "You can hit me back if you want," Marron looked at her disbelievinly "No no that's quite alright," Chacolat yet again shrugged and walked ahead of Marron. WHACK! Chacolat fell face forward after being struck in the back. "What the hell?" "Hehehe you're right that was priceless," Marron laughed offering her a hand. Chacolat took his hand with an angry look but broke into a laugh. "Okay fine that was funny but I'm still going to kill you," Marron was already running when she started to talk. "But you said I could!" Marron called over his shoulder. "You're the quite, civilized one!" Chacolat shouted chasing after him. "You weren't supposed to take me seriously!" With a laugh dove at him, missing by inches. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Tira get away!!!" Carrot cried making a mad dash in an attempt to escape Tira. With two chases going on at the same time...well..it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Carrot ran right into Marron. With a loud thud both hit the ground. Chacolat and Tira stumbled over both of them, tumbling to either side. Tira and Chacolat sat up shakily but both began to laugh. Carrot and Marron on the other hand lay there swirly eyed and twitching.

***

"Did I ever ever tell you how much I hate fire?" Chacolat growled as she trudged through the sands as the sun bared down on her. "Oh...it...gets ugh worse," Apple panted as she pulled the upper half of a swirly-eyed Marron as Gateau fought over him as well. Tira rolled her eyes and trudged forward with her sister, an equally swirly-eyed Carrot slung over her shoulder. "Oh come on," Chacolat growled once more pulling Marron into her arms from the middle and dragging him away from the two. "Huh?" Apple and Gateau looked around momentarily. Apple crossed her arms "Hey," "Marron's never gonna wake up if you do that every time he regains consciousness," Chacolat snapped. "Yeah well Carrot's never gonna wake up if you keep running over to him and screaming 'darling' when _he_ regains consciousness.," Gateau countered. "Yeah, well, bite me," "Eck, no thanks," "Oh...kill him Apple...just kill him," Apple shrugged and tackled him. "Ugh," "Uhh," both brothers seemed to be stirring. Chacolat held her breath and instead moved Marron so that she could see him. "Bout time!" Marron crossed his arms and slid from her arms to his feet. Tira didn't bother to reposition Carrot and instead simply dropped him. "Ow why'd you...oh...nevermind it was Tira,"

***

Carrot sat where he stood. "I can't stand it!" He sobbed. "It's too hot," "Darling shut up," Chacolat moaned. She had stripped down to her red hunter outfit, her shirt tied around her shoulders, in an attempt to block any chance of a sunburn. Tira nodded "Please do Carrot," she had long sense done the same as her sister. "Come on brother," Marron said in a not-so-nice tone, taking him by the hand and forcing him to stand and walk forward. "Can't we rest?" Carrot begged as he stumbled forward only to drop to his knees. Chacolat leaned forward in an attempt to help Carrot only to fall to her knees as well, quickly followed by Marron, Tira, and Gateau. Apple sat where she stood "Looks like we have no choice. Apple laved down in defeat and broke into laughter. "What?!" Chacolat demanded. "We're not going to make it," Apple answered with a sad smile that faded into tears as she laved herself completely upon the hot sand. 


	4. Chapter Four

Temple Of Seven

Chapter Four

By Shade

Author's Note: Hey, lookit! I wrote another chapter! Oh m'god, I thought my writer's block would never end. Well it still hasn't but you know I'm just gonna try to wing it until I get to the end. I got that planned out all right. Well anyway onto chapter four. Don't be too hard on me, I've really had no time to write with my finals coming up and such. So please R&R!

Carrot awoke to a splash of cold water in the face and in confusion glanced around. "Where the hell am I?" He asked. It seemed he was in a shallow stream. The air was refreshing and cool, not the dry, hot air from the dessert. There were birds singing as well...very...annoying birds. And of course there were the bugs...CRAWLING ON HIS FACE! "OH SHIT! THEY'RE HUGE! AHHHHHHH!" Carrot began to run to the right and suddenly tripped over Marron. His brother let out a long groan before sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. "Oh joy," he moaned "I'm wet," Carrot swiped the bugs off with haste and looked at Marron with confusion. "Is that sarcasm?" Marron pointed an accusing finger at Apple and Gateau. I can't take two, he mouthed as Apple stirred. "Oh, Marron," Apple opened her eyelids halfway and pulled herself up using his leg. "Ello luv, how'd we get here," "I was hoping you could answer that question," a shirtless Carrot replied as he wrung out his orange tank top. Apple shrugged. "How should I know? Now Marron how about you nurse me back to health, I feel faint," Marron sighed and turned around only to run into a drowsy Chacolat. "Marron?" Chacolat rubbed her eyes "Where's DARLING!" Chacolat pushed Marron aside and jumped onto his brother knocking them into the water. "C-chacolat get offa me!" "Come on Darling!" "A-apple AH!" "Oh you know you like it lover boy!" "Get off of him!" "Shut-up blondie!" "AAAHHHHHH!" Tira awoke with a start. "Chacolat! What are you doing?!" Chacolat ignored her sister. "Chacolat get your clothes on!" Chacolat ignored her again and Tira was about to take physical action when she spotted the battle going on between Apple and Gateau as Marron crawled away slowly. Tira shrugged and then pulled a mallet from seemingly nowhere, using it to hit Carrot on the head. "Why'd you do that," Chacolat pouted, glaring at Tira. "Yeah, wha'd you do that for?" Carrot added, his words rather slurred. No one had time to answer because at that moment the fight between Apple and Gateau became even more obvious as Apple leapt over Gateau and spun around so that she landed on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his neck in an attempt to strangle him. Gateau raised a fist to strike her but Apple began to hit him repeatedly over the head with her own fists. Carrot had to hold his breath to keep from laughing when Gateau reached back to pry her off but couldn't seem to reach her. "You think she's gonna kill him?" Chacolat asked scratching the back of her head. "Well..." Tira tilted her head to one side. Carrot shook his head. "Nah...but if Marron doesn't find an opportunity to stand up soon he's gonna get step-ouch," Gateau continued to stumble backwards further and further and further until...he and Apple stumbled right off a nearby cliff. Everyone (except for Marron who was using this moment of free time to stand up and dust himself off) rushed forward and looked over the edge of the cliff only to see a distant splash in the river below. Carrot cupped his hands over his mouth "Gateau! Apple! Are you two all right?!" There was no answer. "GATEAU!? APPLE?!" Still no answer. Chacolat leaned over the edge further. "I can just see it now," she said fearfully. "Both of them careening down that violent river," "Hehehe," "Marron!" "Sorry," Tira looked more closely at the river. "Um, guys it looks like the river forks up there," Marron looked into the distance and nodded. "She's right. IT would be best if we split up," Both Tira and Chacolat looked at Carrot. "You have to choose who you'd rather come with," Chacolat said in a threatening voice. Carrot automatically pointed at the person most likely not to kill him. "Marron's not a choice Carrot," Tira said tapping a foot in annoyance. Carrot looked from one girl to the other then turned and ran in the other direction. "Carrot!" "Darling!" Chacolat and Tira took off after him. Marron sighed and began to walk down the other side of the cliff (we'll the hill-like part of the cliff that wasn't as steep).

***

"This is all your fault!" Apple screamed as she wrung out her hair. "You attacked me! Like hell It's not your fault!" Gateau shouted back. "You interfered with my love life!" "Your love life?!" A short fight commenced after this concluding in a revolutionary discovery. "Ummm? Are we-uh- lost?"

Okay so I got writer's block again. No, wait I can do this. I got an idea. Now to actually put this idea into words. Maybe later. Well I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can! Please tell me how you like this...very...short fic. I could have sworn I was gonna write more than this. Oh well tell me how you liked it.


End file.
